


beneficial, more than friends

by suckerforblove



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, but they solve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: "He wiped away a few tears that insisted in rolling down his cheeks, nodding without facing the man by his side. Fuck, was it the end? Was it the moment he would have to say goodbye and hear from Derek he’d stop by to get the few things he left at his house? Was it the moment he would have to face the man knowing he ruined them?“Stiles, calm down.” Derek pressed a hand on his shoulder again, the touch burning with the idea of that being the last. “Can I come up with you so we can keep talking?”“Yeah.” he cried out promptly, swallowing the sobs in his throat. “Yes, please.”"or, the one where Stiles and Derek are finally forced to have The Talk about what they have.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420468
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	beneficial, more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS! Finally!  
> I'm sorry it took so long, I was so unsure about the result that I kept re-writing it.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who left comments for the other parts! I hope I can match your expectations!
> 
> Title from Little Mix's "Oops" (feat. Charlie Puth).

The next time Scott came to visit him was a surprise, what meant he didn’t send his human friend a warning text. What he did was show up, ringing his bell, to be welcomed by a shirtless Stiles. The werewolf stepped inside, then scrunched up his nose as he caught his best friend’s strong scent - result of the last night added with the amazing morning in bed with Derek.

“I guess it’s not a good time?” Scott offered, looking around the living room. “I mean, I don’t even have to try to hear his heartbeat in your room because his scent is all over you. And your place.”

“He’s asleep.” Stiles shrugged, unsure of how to proceed. “But, I mean, he can wake up at any moment. So, you know, stick to being casual, please.”

McCall laughed while the human grabbed a shirt that had been forgotten on the couch, putting it on while they engaged in a conversation about Scott’s new job. The subjects between them flowed easily and naturally as always and they barely noticed the time passing. At some point, Scott startled and turned at his friend with wide eyes, mouthing “Derek woke up”.

Two minutes later, Hale walked into the kitchen with a blank face, eyes on Stiles first and then trying to give the other werewolf a casual smile. McCall smiled back, just as hesitant, and the entire room became silent as the three men tried to think of a way to ease the tension. The human was the first to clear his throat, clapping his hand on Derek’s back.

“Wanna eat something? I just made us eggs.” he found those green eyes that always amazed him because the colors changed each time he looked. “I can make you some.”

“Yeah, please.” he smiled, this time an honest one, eyes back on Scott. “Hi, Scott.”

“Hey, Derek.” McCall gave him a short nod. “How’s life?”

Things were still a little stiff, but the tension started to dissipate slowly as the conversation continued. At the end, the heavy scent of sex the two wolves were probably sensing in the air were almost forgotten, but Scott seemed to be hiding a smirk and a slightly disgusted expression every time he took a deeper breath.

“Huh, I’ll get going, Stiles.” Derek got up, seeming a little awkward. “I need to go grocery shopping, we can talk later.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Stiles looked at Scott for a moment, then back at the Beta. “We’ll go out for dinner tonight, wanna join us?”

“Yeah! I wanna go to that burger place we visited the other time I came here, remember?” Scott explained excitedly. “Join us!”

“Are you sure?” Derek hesitated, receiving two nods. “Okay, then.”

“Great! I mean, yeah…” Stiles smiled softly, wanting to wrap himself around the wolf and kiss that confused and hesitant expression off his face. “The burger there is almost as good as the strawberry milkshake.”

Hale snorted, grabbing a few items that were forgotten in the living room the night before - including his shoes - and turned to say bye. He gave a side hug to Scott which was promptly accepted, then took a step towards Stiles and looked at him expectantly. The human was as unsure as him, eyes flickering between the two men, but he allowed the proximity.

“Bye, Stiles.” he opened his arms, embracing the younger in his arms. “See you later, then. Text me when the two of you head there.”

When he pulled away, still up close into Stiles personal space, his eyes dropped to the human’s lips and he waited there - almost as if asking permission. When the younger didn’t move away, he leaned in again and kissed him on the lips, just a quick and innocent peck, but the gesture became much more intimate because of Scott’s presence. It was almost as if they were actually acting like a couple, kissing goodbye in front of their friend.

  
  
  


Hours later, while they were on the table, Stiles zoned out from Scott’s analysis of the menu - the same they already discussed ten times, at least. He accepted the teasing from Scott, not really mentioning the subject “Derek Hale” to avoid talking about his own feelings. But, after the cute “meet you two there, love” text, he couldn’t stop thinking about his stupid feelings and how Derek didn’t make it easy.

“I’m in love with Derek, but he made sure I knew we were friends the other day, so I’m really stupid and I’ll probably ruin our friendship and get hurt in the end.” he blurted out, interrupting Scott’s commentary about fries. “And, huh, yes. The fries here are the best.”

McCall stared at him, slowly processing what he had just heard. It was out of nowhere and in the worst moment possible - Derek was on his way to meet them there - but Stiles wouldn’t have other time or the courage to say those words out loud again. So, after a few seconds, the True Alpha nodded his head and softened his expression.

“Have you told him you’re in love?” Scott asked, seeming to choose his words. “Because, man, there’s no way he’s not in love with you as well. I’ve seen the way you’re acting around each other, Stiles. Maybe he’s just as scared of talking about it being more than just a friends with benefits thing as you are.”

“Scott, I asked about his feelings. I told you this already!”

“Exactly, you didn’t talk about yours. What if he thought you were accusing him and panicked and said those things?” the werewolf shrugged. “I don’t know, but… You two kissed in front of me! You were acting like a married couple back there! I can’t believe he just sees you as a friend he has sex with eventually. Which, by the way, I doubt it’s just eventually.”

“It’s not the important part!” he argued, huffing out.

“Actually, it is very important. How often do you have sex?” Scott questioned him, but not in a mocking tone. “How often do you see each other and do things that aren’t just friendly?”

“I don’t know! I mean, a few times a week.” he tried to recall, seeing the other’s eyes going wide and he raised an eyebrow. “But! It’s because we don’t really know anyone else in the city and we don’t have that much time to meet new people. And I guess he’s still traumatized about his past relationships. We’re friends, Scott. He reminds me of that every fucking time we’re together.”

“Stiles, you don’t have time to meet new people because you two are always together. It’s been almost a year since you two moved here and you don’t even try to meet people.” Scott used a gentler tone. “You two have to talk, you have to be clear about what you feel! If he’s always reminding you about your friendship, then nothing is going to ruin it. And I doubt he wants to see you getting hurt, Stiles.”

“Scott, listen, Derek and I are friends. We have sex sometimes and it’s great, but we’re friends. Nothing else. This won’t become a relationship just because you keep saying he has feelings for me.” he said those words in a hard way, maybe trying to convince himself of that. “Eventually, I’ll meet someone and he’ll meet someone and we’ll stick to being just friends. Not now because I’m focused on my work, so we keep messing around. It’s just for fun.”

“Okay, if you say so.” the Alpha finally agreed, nodding, but he soon stiffened and mouthed with no sound: “Derek parked his car.”

They dropped the subject quickly and McCall went back to his talk about the menu. Stiles rolled his eyes, but straightened his back and played the scene with his best friend, pretending he wasn’t expecting Derek when the man walked inside and stopped next to their table. With a short nod, the werewolf muttered a “hello” and pulled the chair between the two younger men.

To anyone else, things would seem completely normal. Hale was talking about the choices and laughing along with their jokes, keeping his relaxed face the entire time. He ordered and participated in their conversations easily, not really showing much difference. But Stiles knew him well enough to notice the small details.

To start, he barely locked eyes with the human. His hands were more agitated than usual, tapping on his own chair and shifting on his place more often than not. It wasn’t that visible, but Stiles could notice he was upset and trying hard to hide it specifically from him. The worst part was that he couldn’t ask about it with Scott there, so he had to pretend as well that nothing was wrong until the end of their dinner to question the man about what had happened.

When they walked out, after paying their bill, Scott headed to his car.

“So, can you drive him home, Derek? It’s getting late, I should get going.” he checked his phone, answering a few texts from Malia. “Oh, it’s really late, actually.”

“Oh. Huh…” Derek hesitated, glancing at Stiles briefly. “Yeah, sure.”

The second Scott’s car disappeared on the road, Derek’s shoulders dropped slightly. He turned around and walked towards the Camaro, not bothering to say anything.

“Do you want me to get a cab?” Stiles asked him, trying to sound less hurt than he was feeling, but failing. “I mean, you don’t have to drive me if you-”

“It’s no big deal, Stiles.” Hale didn’t even care to face him, only pressed the alarm and opened the driver’s door. “If you want a ride, get in.”

Stilinski gulped, frowning. So he was indeed bothered, but apparently with him. “What have I done to you?”

With a sigh, Derek gestured to the passenger seat while he closed his own door. Stiles complied, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of Derek being mad at him. Fuck, what if he figured out Stiles feelings and was mad? What if he was planning on telling him they should be just friends? Or worse, that he was going to distance himself because he didn’t want anything to do with Stiles?

“Stiles, breathe.” he heard by his side and just then noticed how fast his heart was beating and how his lungs were starting to burn. Fuck, he was pathetic, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. “Just calm down, breathe.”

Nodding, he took a few more breaths and looked at his side, staring at those multicolored eyes and feeling breathless all over again. Derek was keeping some distance, but the worry was clear on his expression and that was even more confusing.

“Why are you mad at me?” he whispered, almost impossibly low, reaching to wrap his long fingers around Hale’s wrist. The werewolf allowed, but gave him an uncertain look. “Derek, what have I done?”

“Nothing, Stiles. I’m sorry.” was the muttered answer. He dropped his eyes to where he was being touched by the human, letting out a short breath. “It was just a misunderstanding. Maybe we should have talked better about things.”

“Okay. What does it mean, then?” he asked, voice shaking as much as his fingers. “What does it mean for us, Der?”

“Well, now I know where you stand, Stiles. And that’s not… Not what I want from you, okay?” the werewolf started, swallowing hard as if he had a lump in his throat. “It’s okay for you to… Of course it’s okay, but I’m not… Fuck, we’re not on the same page here.”

Oh, here they go.

“You know? How?”

“I heard you and Scott. My hearing is better than his, I could hear the two of you talking before he noticed I was arriving.” Derek explained, looking uncertain again. “I’m sorry I overheard the conversation, but at the same time, I’m glad I did. And that means we shouldn’t keep doing what we’re doing.”

“No, Derek! Please, c’mon, I’m fine with it. That we’re not on the same page, we can… Do things your way, don’t mind me.” that sounded pathetic, Stiles knew, but he didn’t want to lose the other. “Whatever you want to.”

“You don’t understand, Stiles.” the werewolf laughed humorlessly. “No, we can’t do it.”

“I kind of already knew we weren’t on the same page, Derek. And it’s okay.”

“You… You knew?” his face went blank as he turned to face the road. “Didn’t occur to you that I should know as well? That I’m not fine with it? Doesn’t my opinion matter just as much as yours here?”

Stiles shivered with the tone. The other sounded so hurt, so betrayed, his whole face showing way more than the usual. And he had all the right, Stiles had lied to him and did the same things he condemned his previous partners for: he took away Derek’s right to choose, Derek’s consent into a relationship.

“Der… I’m sorry.” he tried, holding back tears, but his voice was shaking. “Fuck, yes, of course I should’ve told you, but I was… I was and I am scared of losing you.”

That seemed to soften Derek’s expression a bit, making the werewolf look at him in the eyes again. There was so much inside those eyes, so much Stiles saw under the few lights that were making their way inside the car, but he couldn’t point out what all those things meant. And that, oh, that was terrifying.

“I’m so sorry, Derek.”

“Losing me?” he asked in a low voice, eyebrows moving with confusion.

“I can’t lose you. You’re too important for me to lose you, Derek.” Stiles’ voice cracked, so he cleared his throat while averting his eyes. “I was so scared you wouldn’t want to see me again that I just… Fuck, I’m so sorry. I just wanted to keep you close, I never meant to ruin us. But now I did. And now you’ll leave either way.”

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt a tear dropping from his chin to his neck. Rubbing his eyes, he turned away from the other man and hid his face in his hands, allowing himself to cry. His whole body shook when the first sobs left his parted lips, feeling Derek’s hand touch his shoulder for a moment.

“I’ll drive you home and we’ll talk, okay?” he muttered tentatively.

“Okay.” he tried to answer, but his voice came in a mumbled slur.

He heard the engine, felt the car moving on the streets, but didn’t dare open his eyes.

The fear of losing Derek was now becoming a reality and it was even more painful than the human could’ve predicted. He felt his chest compressed and there was something in his stomach that made him want to throw up. The sobs, maybe the reason he was getting nauseated, were less loud, but the fear and the sadness was increasing with each passing moment.

Derek would leave his life now.

He won’t text Stiles silly memes with animal pictures in them anymore. He won’t show up with snacks demanding they should watch a movie on the couch. He won’t be in the kitchen fixing them breakfast after a night spent together, shirtless with that wide smile that made Stilisnki’s knees go weak.

Stiles won’t be welcomed in his bed anymore. He won’t be able to hug Derek from behind when he woke up next to him, kissing his shoulders and feeling the man relax into his arms. He won’t have Derek on his couch, pouting at some sad animation movie that was on TV. He won’t feel Derek’s smooth touches on his face, sometimes out of the blue, but always so caring and soothing.

All because of his stupid feelings and his fear of talking about them to the man, even knowing he had the right to know. Because he fell in love with the man and didn’t even have the courage to tell him. Because he enjoyed their proximity differently than Derek and hid it from the werewolf for fear of losing him. Now he would lose him either way.

“We’re here.” Hale interrupted the trail of thoughts.

He wiped away a few tears that insisted in rolling down his cheeks, nodding without facing the man by his side. Fuck, was it the end? Was it the moment he would have to say goodbye and hear from Derek he’d stop by to get the few things he left at his house? Was it the moment he would have to face the man knowing he ruined them?

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek pressed a hand on his shoulder again, the touch burning with the idea of that being the last. “Can I come up with you so we can keep talking?”

“Yeah.” he cried out promptly, swallowing the sobs in his throat. “Yes, please.”

The werewolf didn’t answer, only gestured towards the door and opened it after the human did the same. They walked to the elevator in silence, side to side but without looking at each other. When the doors closed them inside that small room, Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that would be the last time Derek would be going with him to his apartment and he broke down, sobbing loudly while he hid his face on the crook of his own arm.

“Stiles…” Hale sighed, guiding him out the elevator as they arrived on the right floor with a soft touch on his back. “C’mon, your keys.”

Stiles fought blindly with the things in his pocket until he got his keys out and offered them on his palm to the werewolf. Derek reached for them, allowing them inside the apartment before closing the door behind them.

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles sobbed, finally letting his arms down and throwing himself at the other man, expecting anything but the warm embrace and being pulled closer. “I’m so sorry, Derek, so sorry. Fuck, I never meant to… I didn’t want to…”

“Shhh, breathe.” Derek whispered with his face on the other’s neck. “We can talk, okay? We can still, you know, be friends if you want to.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Stilinski trembled under the other’s calm petting on his back. “I’m really sorry. I was so confused, so afraid. I was so scared of losing you, of ruining us. And I did it, fuck, I did it.”

“You didn’t lose me, Stiles. I’m here, aren’t I?” the werewolf asked him with a slight funny tone. “I wouldn’t be here if you had lost me. I just don’t understand why you would let me… Why would you let me think we were on the same page?”

“I don’t know, I guess I… I just wanted us to be, you know? I wanted so bad.” he admitted, allowing the werewolf to move them to the couch, but almost sitting on his lap to keep the proximity. “I wanted us to be on the same page.”

“That’s not how feelings work, Stiles.” Derek snorted, but with the lights on he looked almost as ruined as Stiles. “Feelings don’t change like that just because someone wants them to.”

“I know, fuck.” Stiles laughed nervously. “I tried to… I tried so hard to change what I felt… What I feel for you, I swear. I’m sorry.”

Derek’s eyes flashed with pain and he looked away, nodding. “It’s not your fault. That’s not how feelings work.”

“I was terrified of my feelings. I didn’t want them to ruin us because what we were having was so incredible, it felt so good to be with you.” he tried to make sense, but some of the words came out slurred. “Fuck, Derek, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you.”

“Yeah, that you should.” Hale agreed, his voice letting show the bitterness he was probably feeling. “It’s not fair, Stiles. Especially because we kind of talked about feelings and… You still hid it from me, you...That was a great moment to tell me, you know?”

“I know!” Stiles wasn’t proud of how high pitched his voice sounded, but he let out a huff.

He remembered that day, that conversation. The pain he felt with the knowledge they weren’t on the same page and the fear of Derek walking away. He remembered how he admitted to himself, finally, how deeply in love he had fallen for the other and how strong it all felt, how he knew things would go bad when he asked for a kiss.

“I was scared. How would I tell you that my feelings had changed after you had just said yours hadn’t, though, Derek?” he asked, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks and not caring about them at that point. “How would I say all that I had in my mind? How would I explain everything that I was- that I am feeling? It’s so much, so strong and so confusing, how would I… Risk having you walking out of my life?”

When he looked at the werewolf, he saw confusion. Not a little bit of confusion, but a face contorted in it while he stared at Stiles as if the human was speaking in another language that he couldn’t understand a word. His hands urged forward, grabbing Stiles’ and pressing a bit too hard, but soon noticing it and releasing the dead grip.

“Stiles…” Derek narrowed his eyes at him, a glint of something else. “How do you feel about me?”

Stilinski let out a sarcastic and surprised laugh, tone bordering annoyed when he said: “I thought we were here because you heard me talking about it to Scott, right?”

“Just answer me.” the older man asked, serious and almost begging Stiles to keep on board. “Please, just answer me. How do you feel about me?”

Was that Derek’s way of making him pay back? Stiles took a deep breath, thinking that if it was, well, the werewolf had the right to be an asshole at that moment. And, since most of things were already fucked up, why wouldn’t he just confess everything that he always swallowed down because he was afraid, right? Time to tell the man every feeling he pushed aside, everything he bottled up during those months.

“How do I feel? Well, Derek, I feel like I’m the happiest human alive next to you. I feel like I could do anything, conquer the world if you were by my side.” he stared at their joined hands, seeing how he was shaking a little under Derek’s fingers. “I feel the butterflies, I feel the twist in my stomach and every other cliche that I can’t even remember at this moment because they don’t come even close to describe everything you make me feel. I feel the most important human in this world when I make you laugh, I feel like it’s an honor to see you waking up next to me because you look like an angel sent straight from heaven.”

“Stiles…” Derek began, but was dismissed with a: “Now let me finish.”

“I feel the urge to kiss away your scars, to hold you in my arms and scare all of your demons away because you don’t deserve them, because you deserve to be so happy, you deserve all of the best things in this universe. And, god, I feel the urge to be one of those things.” he let out a laugh. “I feel the luckiest man alive every time you’re with me because you’re so caring, you’re so attentive, you always go out of your way to take care of me and to make me happy. And you always succeed, be it with your crazy date ideas or simply with your presence. I feel like I could be happy anywhere in this world.”

Stiles blinked away a few tears, refocusing on their still united hands.

“I feel... completely in love with you, Derek. And I also feel incredibly sorry I didn’t tell you because you had all the right to know.” he concluded, not daring to look up. “That’s how I feel.”

“Do you know how I feel?” the werewolf asked, but it was a rhetoric question. “I feel like you’re an absolute idiot for thinking it was just a friends with benefits thing to me when I’ve been trying my best to be a good boyfriend to you.”

Stiles’ eyes snapped up, wide and shocked. “What? Boyfriend?”

“I thought we were, you know, dating.” he shrugged. “Since the first time we… Since the first night, I thought that it was a relationship to you. I thought you knew it was a relationship to me. But then I heard you telling Scott we were just friends having fun, that you thought about finding someone else in the future.”

“Wait, why did you think we were in a relationship and didn’t tell me? For almost a fucking year?” Stiles rubbed his eyes to dry his tears. “I mean, after the first night you thought…”

“It’s not that I assumed.” Derek told him, suddenly looking shy. “That first night, you told me you were only going to let me keep kissing you if we were boyfriends when we arrived at my apartment. And I told you there was nothing I’d like more than to be your boyfriend. Then you kept calling me boyfriend the whole night.”

“I don’t remember it!” Stilinski shook his head. “I remember most of what we did that night, but I don’t remember much of what we said. And I definitely don’t remember this conversation or calling you my boyfriend. Oh, god.”

“Stiles, I took you to watch movies under the stars. I took you to a hundred dates after you seemed unsure about my feelings for you.” he said, voice carrying his indignation. “I called you so many pet names. Stiles, I gave you flowers and chocolate. I took you to have dinner in a fancy restaurant for your birthday. We spent so much time together, so much time acting like a couple. How could you think we were just friends having casual sex? No, how could you think I thought we were just that?”

“I don’t know!” the human groaned in frustration. “I guess it was easier to think that than it would be to believe you, Derek fucking Hale, wanted to be with me. Wait, the dates were because…”

“Because you asked about my feelings and I told you I was bad at it, but I wanted to make sure you knew how much you mattered to me.” Derek said. “I was trying to make sure you were happy and sure about us. Because I was sure about us.”

“Oh.” Stiles felt like an idiot. “Past tense?”

“Huh?”

“You said you were sure about us. Past tense?” he asked, daring to look up. The werewolf’s lips curved.

“I am, you idiot.” Hale shook his head, still indignant. “I even made sure you knew we weren’t just sex!”

“I thought you meant friendship above it all!” Stilinski tried to argue, but ended up laughing along with Derek. “I was so stupid.”

“Yes, you were.” he said, nodding. “What on earth did you think I was doing all along? Being friendly?”

“I guess?” the human shrugged, earning another laugh. “Derek…”

“Hm?”

“Are we dating right now?”

“Why are you asking me? To me, we have been dating for almost a year, Stiles.” the werewolf joked, but there was a small hint of pain he tried to dismiss. “Are we?”

“I would like very much us to be dating right now.” Stiles intertwined their fingers. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize anymore. It’s okay.” Hale pulled him by their joined hands until the younger was on his lap. “But let’s talk clearly about things from now on, right? Even if it sounds obvious, we talk about it.”

“Yeah. We talk.” he nodded promptly, eyes dropping to the other’s lips. “Can I kiss you now? I have to make it up for you somehow.”

“Just… Before you kiss me…” Derek looked away, seeming bothered again, fingers tapping on Stiles’ thigh nervously without even noticing it.

“What?”

“During this time… Since we’ve slept together for the first time...” he started, unsure. “Have you been with someone? Have you gone out with somebody else? I mean, it’s okay if you did, you didn’t think we were something serious, I just wanted to know but -”

“Derek, no.” Stiles interrupted him, hands cupping his cheeks and making their eyes lock. He gave the other - his boyfriend! - a soft smile. “I haven’t been with no one. I haven’t even thought about it or been interested in anyone. I only had eyes for you, Derek.”

Hale’s expression matched his, both wearing the most whipped smiles they had.

“I would like that kiss now, please.” the werewolf muttered, already moving forward.

Of course, Stiles leaned in right away, their lips already used to each other. But, this time, the kiss felt better than any other because Stiles was completely sure how they were both putting their feelings into the gesture. He didn’t have to think twice if he was reading too much into it, if he was going crazy for thinking the other was maybe feeling the same as him because now he knew they were on the same page.

And as sweet as the kiss went, it was also deep and intense as everything with Derek. Those strong hands held Stiles in place, keeping him there while Hale explored his mouth and made him weak with each movement of his lips. If being held in place made Stiles tremble in the other’s lap, having those hands all over his body couldn’t even be described. It was too much and not enough, it burned but left a cold trail, it calmed him down but also excited him.

“Derek…” he pulled away a few inches, muttering against the other’s lips. “I wanna take you to my bedroom and make sure you know how much I love you, I wanna show you how much I meant every word. I wanna do and say all the things I’ve been holding back, Der.”

“Yes. Please.” The small plea made Stiles’ stomach flip and the younger allowed himself to steal one more hungry kiss before getting up and dragging the werewolf by the hand to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it!
> 
> Not the end, I'm half-way through a smutty sequence and maybe I'll write a few more things for this universe? Suggestions? Any ideas about what you'd like to read?
> 
> If you want to, feel free to send me prompts, your thoughts on the series, what you liked, what you hated, how could I improve, I'm always open to talk.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you could enjoy it just as much as I did while writing and thanks if you liked it enough to leave kudos! <33


End file.
